Caught
by Red Rosalie
Summary: Sami works for a powerful busy man. She's caught looking through his things and Mr. Dimera isn't keen to people snooping through his personal things. Not S&M, but close to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught**

Part 1

Sami walked into the Dimera mansion after a long day of shopping. She was out on errands. During her trip out, she was able to pick up a chai latte, dry leaning, two new packages of men's dress socks and a few new ties. Mentally checking off the checklist, Sami smiled that she was able to get all of the above accomplished. Whistling to herself she set about finding her boss. Feeling her phone vibrate, she had to juggle a couple of the items into one hand and pulled her iPhone out from her purse. Seeing the name EJ D displayed across her screen, Sami answered immediately. She didn't want to get him upset by not answering her phone.

Swiping a finger over the answer button. She was about to greet him, but before she could actually say anything, EJ spoke first.

"Samanthar."

"Yes?"

"Where the devil are you?"

"Um, I just got in. I'm actually looking for you Mr. Dimera."

"How many times have I told you to call me EJ? This is strike two Samanthar."

"Mr d-, I mean EJ, I was looking for you. Where are you?"

"I'm occupied at the moment, I'll be back in the house in about five minutes. I assume that you've gotten everything I've asked for?"

"Yes sir."

"Quit calling me sir, I'm not my father. Stroke three dear Samanthar.

"I'm sorry EJ, I did- I didn't mean to offend." nervous that he would fire her for not addressing him correctly. She heard that the last personal assistant was fired for delivering a cold chai latte.

"We'll talk about it when I get home." EJ stated with a stern tone and disconnected.

Sighing, Sami secretly had a crush on the sexy British Adonis. His accent made her lower lips produce puddles. The way he order her to do things always had Sami tingling within her core, but she couldn't act upon her desires. He would probably fire her ass so fast that her head would spin and probably fall off. Looking at her phone, Sami shivered, remembering his last words on the phone in her mind. "Fuck Sami, grow the fuck up. He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole let alone fucking date you. Get over it and do what you're paid for." Scolding herself.

Suddenly remembering that she had packages and a luke warm latte in her hand, Sami went up the curvy staircase two steps at a time. "Well, I should at least put his shit away." Sami told herself.

EJ didn't like things out of order. Sami remembered the first day that she started. He told her that he was a busy man, if he wasn't doing work for Dimera Enterprises, he spends his time swimming and practicing MMA, known as mixed martial art. Opening his bedroom door in his wing within the mansion, Sami admired everything inside his room. She loved that it was the size of a master bedroom. There was a huge bathroom located at the end of the room. It was enormous with a his and hers bath and toilet. Within the room there was also a his and hers walkin closets. Sami couldn't understand why there was a "hers" anything in this room, especially with EJ being an eligible bachelor. "He must want to get married some day." Sami thought to herself. "What? You think you can fill that role?" Sami's inner self asked. "Fuck yes." Sami quickly answered herself.

Shaking her head, "Shut up Sami, you're getting in way over your head. Especially fantasizing about a marriage that would only happen in the land of OZ, you're such a loser." Sami chided herself. The room seemed a bit dark due to heavy curtains hiding the room from sunlight. Sami walked over to the side of the one window and flipped the switch for the curtains to automatically open, but that didn't happen. Instead, a compartment from the ceiling automatically opened silently and a leather sex swing slowly descended down. Shocked at what she saw, Sami gasped. "OMG! Mr. D has a sex swing!" Sami spoke out loud. She could picture herself up on that swing as EJ took her from the front and perhaps later from the back. Just thinking about it had Sami's folds ooz body fluid. Afraid that EJ would catch her in his room admiring his swing set. Sami flipped the switch again, but the sex swing just stood there. Flipping it up and down repeatedly, the swing didn't budge. Smacking her head against the wall, Sami decided that she would just tell EJ the truth. She genuinely thought that the switch was for his curtains, she had no idea that a sex swing would be in the middle of the room. Sami blushed at the thought of her daydreaming about them making love.

Walking into his walk in closet, Sami retreated to his tie rack. She hung up the new ties and twirled the spinning rack, admiring the nice colors. She was proud of the patterns she chose. She hoped that he would appreciate her fashion sense. Sami stepped over to his sock drawer and opened the cabinet. Opening the dress sock packages, Sami placed in two socks at a time.. Her hand touched something during her last round. Her curiosity got the best of her, Sami had to find out what kind of goods EJ had within his room. Digging deep into the drawer, Sami was able to uncover a wooden paddle and a leather whip. Surprised with the items she held in her hands. She stood in her spot, frozen. Sami didn't know why she repeatedly chose to torture herself. Her nosy ass is going to get herself in a heap of trouble and her ass shouldn't be writing checks that her ass can't cash.

She snapped out of her trance like state when she heard the bedroom door slam shut. Jumping at the noise, Sami turned to see EJ standing there with his arms crossed, she can see his jaw muscles twitch with anger. "Oooh snap, he looks mad." Sami cried in her mind..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

EJ was able to get to Sami within a few strides, a man that height with those legs can definitely do that. Sami gasped as EJ got into her face.

"What the fuck are you doing with my whip and paddle?" Staring deeply into her baby blues.

Sami fidgeted, stepping back a little. She wondered if Mr. Dimera knew a thing or two about personal space.

"I-I was." stammered Sami.

"You were what?" EJ asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sami wasn't sure if he was annoyed or if he was intrigued, but it was something and she couldn't read him at the moment.

"I -I was pu-putting away your dress socks an-and my knuckles." Sami stopped, taking a deep breath. Her chest heaved and shook as she continued to catch her breath.

Her lady lumps definitely caught Mr. Dimera's semi unwanted attention. He licked his bottom lip as his eyes glued to her chest. Unconciously Sami tried to cross her arms over her chest, but EJ barked at her.

"No! Stay put." Devouring her with his eyes. His eyes roamed from her face to her breast down her torso to her lady bit, then to her bare legs. Watching him check her out caused a shiver to travel down her spine, igniting little sparks that danced around inside her core. "Oh fuck me Mr. Dimera." Sami thought to herself.

"With pleasure, and that's strike four young lady." as EJ grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and tugged at it bringing Sami into his personal space.

Still in shock, Sami realized two things. One, she still had EJ's paddle and whip in her hands and two, she told EJ to fuck her out loud. "Wai-wait Mr. Di-, I meant EJ. I- I didn't mean it literally." Placing the paddle and whip clad hands onto his chest, putting very little effort into pushing him off.

Smirking, EJ tightened his hold onto Sami's hair. He used it to guide Sami's ear to his lips, and whispered. "I caught you in my room. My sex swing on full display with my own personal objects in your hands. I say that you're glutting for a punishment my dear. Trust me when I say this, I will not take no for an answer." Taking the paddle out of her hand, he pulled back and brought the paddle forward striking Sami on her apple bottom ass.

"Ahh.." moaned Sami, dropping the leather whip.

"So don't let that negative word slip from that pretty pink mouth of yours. Got it darling?" Sticking one of his large hands under her blouse and bra, palming a tender teat.

Sami threw her head back as she felt his rough hand pinch and tweak a sensitive nipple. Not attempting to stop him at all. "EJ." Exhaling a moan, "We can-can't. You're my boss." Sami stammered as she closed her heavy eyelids, enjoying the ministrations that EJ supplied,

"Shush, shush, beautiful. We can." As he tore open her blouse and tugged at her bra cups folding them underneath each ivory pink nippled breast. "And we will." placing the paddle against her breast.

Sami hadn't notice that the paddle was sporting little holes spread across. EJ slowly skimmed the hard wood against each voluptuous globe until he decided to fill one of those holes with Sami's pink tiny nipple. Bringing his head to her chest and inhaling her fruity delicious scent, EJ stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked a hardened peak through the paddle hole.

Sami gushed more liquid out from within her core as she felt the tip of EJ's tongue touch her bullet hard bud.

"Mmmmm, ooooh." growled Sami.

"Yuuuum" was EJ's only response, as he removed the paddle and latched onto a pink bud.

Sami held him by his head, keeping his lips on her teat. She could see the tent that EJ pitched and she was out of her mind with excitement and fear. She had always hoped that her boss would find her attractive. There was something between them and she knew it, but feared that EJ didn't feel the same way.

Detaching himself from her sharpened nipple. He brough his face within a few inches to hers and gazed into her eyes. "You're going to be punished. Snooping around will get you into a position at the end of my man stick. You must be taught a lesson. You are to learn from your mistake, Ms. Brady." rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

"You'll be my teacher?" Questioned Sami as she attempted to graze her lips against his, wanting a kiss.

EJ pulled back, "I'm sorry Samanthar, kissing means theres an emotional connection. We, my darling, are not at that level."

"Wha-what?" breaking out from under his spell.

"You heard me correctly sweetheart, I don't share my kisses unless we are emotionally connected. Seeing that you've only been my personal assistant for about two months, I hardly know your personal life. It might change down the road, but it has not happened as of yet." responded EJ in a matter of fact tone.

"Now unbutton my shirt." EJ demanded.

Sami's hand shot out and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. EJ started work on Sami's zipper to her skirt. Pushing the material down her slim waist and letting it drop onto the bedroom carpet. EJ held onto Sami's small hands guiding her to step out from the middle of her skirt.

He brought her tiny hands to his belt buckle. Sami didn't need for EJ to dictate what she needed to do, she went to work on the belt. Once she was able to get the belt fully unbuckled, Sami pushed his slacks and boxers down his long muscled legs. Exposing a steel hard cock, standing up on it's own. She could see it twitching with life. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, he's fucking hot! And I'm going to get to hit that!" Sami thought to herself, smiling.

"Look at you. Such a devious smile." whispered EJ against her ear.

Feeling tickled, the hairs in the back of Sami's neck stood up.

"Would you like an Aussie kiss?"

"Yes!" Sami quipped. "Wait, what's that?"

Smiling at how innocent Sami was. Cupping one of her cheeks, "It's like a French kiss."

"Ohhh, but you just said you don't do kisses unless it's on an emotional level. So how are you going to kiss me?" Questioned Sami.

"You didn't let me finish." EJ answered in a stern tone. He continued to explain, it's like a French kiss, but down unda." Finishing the end of his sentence in an Australian accent.

Sami broke out in a fit of laughter. "Oh, EJ, that was so lame!"

"I'm serious Samanthar" holding onto her chin, informing her to be serious. "Would you like for me to feast on your." placing his two fingers against her clitorious through her lace red thong and rubbed her nub gently.

Eyelids half closed, hypnotized by EJ's fingers. "Yes." Sami plead

Enjoying the sweet sound of her plea, EJ closed his eyes and smiled. Opening his eyes, EJ set about his task.

Cupping both breasts into his hands, he kissed the top of each of them. Releasing her girls, he proceeded to trail his hands across her back, passing her hips and grabbing her bottom. Spreading her butt cheeks apart, landing his hands in the area between her thigh and bottom cheeks. Picking Sami up effortlessly, Sami wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the tip of his ten inch rod hit her folds.

Closing her eyes and resting her head against EJ's shoulders, Sami lightly bit him there.

EJ carried Sami towards the sex swing in the middle of his bedroom and stood next to it. "Release my waist." commanded EJ.

Sami did as she was told. He placed Sami on her feet. "Ready to be taught a lesson?"

"Absolutely." Confessed Sami.

EJ smirked at her response and flipped her body upside down. Sami held onto him by his waist as her face rubbed against his veiny pink dick. Not able to stop herself, Sami licked the side of his steeled member.

"Ah, ah, darling. You don't get to feast until I say so. Got that?"

"Ye-yes." hissed Sami.

"Good girl." placing Sami upside down into the leather sex swing. "Now spread eagle sweetheart."

Sami spread both legs apart, separating her folds. Unfolding her pink insides, out in the open. The sex swing seemed to be pretty spacious, she wondered if it would be big and strong enough to hold both EJ and herself.

Inhaling her scent, EJ was starving. Poking her clit with the tip of his tongue first. EJ could hear Sami's hard short breathing. He licked up and down on each lip. "Mmmmm, you taste marvelous. I'm afraid, I'm going to be wanting more."

Sami smiled at his revelation, but was disappointed to see EJ's retracting form.

Walking over to his night stand, EJ picked up a remote. Showing the remote to Sami. "You're probably wondering why do I have this in my hand."

Sami nodded in agreement still hanging upside down as her long blonde hair dangled only a couple of inches above the bedroom carpet.

"This is the remote control to this sex swing." Gesturing up and down towards the swing set. Clicking on a couple of the buttons, the sex swing went up and down. This is the reason why you were not able to get the swing back up there. You needed this." holding the control up. "Oh and this." as he clicked onto a different button. Made Sami swing back and forth. Kissing her pink vagina as she swung towards him.

"Does that feel good?" sticking his tongue out just in time as the swing brought her forward to him, stabbing into her core.

"Ooooh lawd." cried Sami, in anticipation of what was EJ going to do to her with his hot wet mouth.

He had her swinging back and forth. Each time she was brought forward, EJ used his mouth as a suction cup. Giving wet open mouth kisses.

Sami can feel the beginning stages of a fast approaching orgasm.

Stoping the swing fully, EJ walked up to the swing. Wrapping both arms around Sami's waist, EJ brought Sami's opening up to his mouth.. Admiring her female body part, EJ, kissed, licked and sucked. Drinking in all of her juices. Dipping one finger into Sami's core as he attacked her sensitive engorged nub, Sami erupted with ripples of erotic pleasure.

"Oooh fuck EJ! Fuck! Mmmmm. Yes!"

Feeling her folds throbbing around his tongue. EJ stepped back, he admired her core pulsing because of him. It was mimicing the mouth of a fish, that was out of water. EJ smirked. He was very proud of himself.

Sami was drained, but she wanted to taste EJ again. High and resting on endorphin, Sami was snapped back into reality, or rather smacked back into reality. She felt the wooden paddle connect with one of her ass cheeks.

Looking up at EJ.

"Now my dear, it seems to be my turn." Stated EJ, as Sami felt the wooden paddle lightly graze against her soft porcelain cheek.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Sami felt the paddle graze against her cheek, shivering at the thought that in mere seconds, she is going to be able to feast. She was going to indulge on what she was starving for. She licked her lips, looking at EJ's pink headed beast. Twitching, to be touched. It moved up and down by its own free will.

She reached out to touch him, but was welcomed with a paddle to her hand.

"Sweetheart, I didn't say you can touch me yet." Smiled EJ deviously. Taking hold of the assaulted hand, he brought his lips to her fingers and kissed one finger at a time, licking her pointer finger. "Did I hurt, these little ones?" EJ questioned with a soft tone.

"Na-no." responded a shivering Sami.

"Good, wouldn't want to hurt my little personal assistant too much." grinned EJ, cupping a round globe, pinching and twisting a rosy peak. Extracting a hiccuped moan from within Sami lips

Confused and still upside down on the sex swing, Sami didn't understand who could this man be. One minute he was a dick, another minute he was gentle. "Who, are you?" Sami whispered.

"I'm EJ fucking Dimera." chuckled EJ. "Enough with questions darling. This long dick beast isn't in for the talking. Open up that pretty pink mouth of yours." whispering the command.

Sami's mouth shot open, not denying EJ of his request. Sami didn't know what was with her. She's never been this kinky before. She didn't know why her body responded to his commands. She felt hypnotized, at his beck and call. She would do anything for him, to please him. Sami knew that if she wanted for him to want more, she would have to suck him off real good. "I'm going to give you the best head that you've ever experienced." Sami thought to herself.

"Is that so?" EJ questioned.

"Fuck! I gotta stop doing that!" Exclaimed Sami. Slapping a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said was out loud. Sami's cheeks tinged red.

"Oh sweetheart, don't stifle yourself, let me do it for you." stated EJ. Clicking on a couple of buttons from the remote control, the swing moved up about a foot, it brought Sami's head up to EJ's dancing cock. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, Sami stuck her tongue out. Willing EJ's pink pre-cum tip to her lips. EJ obliged to Sami's gesture, using his hand and stroking himself a couple of times to get rock hard. He brought the tip up to his belly button and let go, letting it flop onto Sami's wet tongue. The sensation of Sami's tongue felt wonderful to EJ, rewarding Sami with a very low growl of approval.

"Mmmmm, Samanthar, that tongue of yours! It's everything I hoped for." Moaned EJ.

Sami could feel his ten inch veiny shaft pulse. Enjoying that she was the cause of it, Sami wrapped her lips a round the mushroom head. Licking the little opening to get as much pre-jizz that she can.

Releasing his pinkish head with a pop. "Oh Gawd EJ, fuck!" Sami gasped, wrapping her lips around his thick rod once again.

Sami was having a hard time with bobbing her head. She wanted to engulf EJ, but being in mid air as the seat of the sex swing blocked the back of her head. It became an obstacle for her head movements.

Seeing that she was having a hard time taking him in, EJ clicked a couple of more buttons and Sami was moving back and forth automatically. Releasing his scrumptious man stick, Sami smiled. "Thank you Mr. Di, I mean EJ." Kissing EJ's dick with a slurping sound. Sami suckled into the enormous mushroom head. This time being able to bob back and forth effortless, Sami twisted head to the left and right as the swing swung her back and forth. It gave waves of pleasure to EJ.

Feeling brave again, Sami cupped EJ by his balls. Afraid that she would get spanked for this movement, Sami anticipated the welcomed pleasurable pain, but that didn't happen. She opened her eyes and looked up. EJ had his head tilted back, relishing in the sensational feeling that Sami was eliciting from his ready and willing body.

As she swung forward. Sami used the tip of her tongue, massaging EJ's shaft from the front, to the middle and sucked hard at the base of his shaft. Swinging back, Sami made slurping sounds as she open mouth kissed the long hard rod.

Automatically swinging forward again, Sami engulfed the wide beast into her mouth. Using her mouth as a suction cup, jerking her head in rapid motions as the swing brought her completely forward. Sami's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took all of EJ into her mouth, squeezing the head of his cock with her throat.

"Ooh like that Samanthar, like that! Fuck! Shit! Aahh ooooh." confessed EJ, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

As the swing slowly swung her back, Sami released the pink shaft with another slurpy pop. Inhaling deeply for much needed air.

EJ held up the control and clicked on a couple more buttons. The sex swing automatically stopped. Using both hands, EJ held into both sides of the swing. "Open that luscious mouth of yours Samanthar, I'm going to stab the shit out of your mouth darling."

"Mmmmm, fuck yes please!"

"Would you like for me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours until you're screaming for mercy? Are you going to beg for me to stop?"

"Yes ple-please." Sami hissed with droopy eyelids.

"Since you begged, I'll fulfill your fantasy." smirked EJ.

Pulling onto both sides of the swing, EJ brought Sami forward. He made sure to capture Sami taking him inch by inch into her mouth slowly, in his mind. He brought her so close her lips and nose touched his happy trail.

He could feel Sami swallow around him, causing her to gag. Oh how he loved the sound of her consuming him. Pushing the swing back a little, letting Sami breath from her nostrils, EJ pulled the swing towards the base of his cock once again, repeating the movement. He withdrew a little of his human pole from Sami's hot mouth leaving the tip to simmer between her lips. EJ got into rhythm, pulling her forward and pushing her back on the sex swing. He chose to pump into her mouth once, every few seconds. He repeated the act in cycles. He could feel his soldiers lining up in the sack of his balls. Tilting his head back listening. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were skin on skin slapping, slurps and pop sounds, as he continuously pounded into Sami's hungry mouth. It was too much for EJ. He knew the inevitable was going to happen in a few seconds. He can feel the tingly, bubbly sensation gather in his tightened sack. He felt the base of his hard shaft explode with loads of seeds into Sami's mouth.

Sami thought she had drained EJ of his army when she unwrapped her lips from around his pink headed beast. "Samanthar, sweetheart, I'm not done yet. I can still feel some of them roaming inside my sac. Finish me off." EJ growled.

With no other encouragements. Sami kissed the head and licked the shaft, all the while still upside down and suckled on his testicles. Stroking his semi hard member with her hand, she latched onto the middle of EJ's ball sack with her tongue and mouth causing another an eruption of ecstasy for EJ.

"Oh lawd Samanthar darling, yes, that's just the way I like it." he encouraged. He bent down and kissed her still saturated folds, causing a shiver to run a course through Sami's anticipating body.

She could feel his hot seeds flying everywhere. Some landed on her arm, in her hair and some even landed on her eye. It felt like EJ marked her as his property, like how a dog would piss on trees. "HIS" Sami thought to herself. "I'm HIS" Sami mentally giggled as she enjoyed the idea.

Watching Sami suckle onto his balls, was the last checked item that brought EJ to ejaculation. He watched as Sami closed her eyes, face relax as little pods of his soldiers landed on her.

Using his hand, he slapped Sami's bottom lips and clit. He used two fingers to enter Sami's pink slippery opening. "MINE! I've marked her, she belongs to me now." EJ thought to himself, fingering her.

He felt a growling Sami gobble his tip and extracting the last of his creamy cum, EJ felt something inside of him change. Surprised, he didn't understand what that meant, he stood there dazed high on endorphins. "No, I can't be... I can't comprehend what I'm feeling." EJ thought to himself.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

View Full Image

**Part 4  
**

"No, no, no, I can't be feeling this." EJ thought to himself. "What are you feeling?" EJ inner self asked. "I don't know... I care about her?." EJ answered himself.

"EJ?" Sami's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the goddess below, kissing his semi deflating cock. "You. Are. Beautiful." drawling out each word, swiped his pointer along her pale white cheeks.

Sami's porcelain skin slowly turned pink, she smiled at EJ's confession. Sami darted a tongue out and licked the small opening of EJ's soft penis causing it to twitch and stiffen by it's own accord once again.

Walking around the occupied sex swing, EJ bent over between Sami's milky white toned thighs as he picked her up into his arms. Sami wrapped her legs around EJ's lean waist, as he walked them to the front of the sex swing. Depositing her onto the seat, sitting up right this time.

"Unwrap your legs from around my waist and spread." Tapping Sami on the knees. Following EJ's demand, Sami spread her legs open. EJ helped deposit each leg into a slot.

EJ bent down and kissed Sami on her neck, slowly trailing butterfly kisses down her chest, to the valley of her firm breasts. He tongued a pink bud before making his way over to her other teat, latching onto the hard peak. He alternated from sucking, to tonguing, to lightly biting each pink pebble. He released a nipple with gooey saliva trailing from his lips.

Grabbing a fist full of her blonde locks, "Now that we've gotten the foreplay out of the way." As his other hand slipped to her wet vagina, he thumbed her aching sensitive nub, causing Sami to squeak with delight.

"Let's get onto the fucking shall we? How would you like to be taken my dear? Would you like to be taken from the front, so you'd be able to see me stabbing you with my cock and for me to see your beautiful expressions as I take you. Or would you like to be taken from the back, I'll ride you hard like the wild beautiful creature that you are? Hmmm Samanthar? Which do you like better? To be honest sweetheart, we can have both ways, that's only if I don't break you first." EJ stated with conviction.

A rippled of anticipated pleasure passed within Sami's core, EJ's last statement had her body jerking at the thought of him having her both ways.

"I wo-would like for you to ta-take me both ways." Sami stuttered out.

"Good, I was hoping that you would." EJ smiled triumphantly. "Tell me Samantha, how many orgasms have you had in a day from your previous lovers?" Questioned EJ as he comfortably positioned himself between her soaked inner thighs. Enjoying the look of his Samanthar underneath him.

"Wha- what?" With eyes closed, loving what she felt with EJ in between her legs. "I-I dun-don't know, I can't think with you so close!" Sami growled.

Tightening his fist full of hair. "Focus darling." answer me or I'll spank those luscious lips of yours, as he lightly grazed his fingers against her folds.

"Oh Gawd..." Sami drawled out a moan. "One! Only one! None of my other partners ever given me orgasms more than once." Sami cried with pleasure.

Clicking his tongue. "Tsk, Tsk, we're going to have to fix that, won't we darling? I wonder what would happen if I promise that by the end of all this, you'll cum four times in one setting? What would happen to you sweetheart?"

"I thi-think I would die." confessed Sami.

"I don't think you would necessarily die, but I'm hoping it'll get you as close to the golden gates much as possible." smiled EJ. "Now stroke me with with your tiny hands."

Sami reached out, encasing both breasts between her arms. Propped out for EJ's viewing pleasure. EJ used both hands to pinch and roll her hard nipples. She stroked him from between her legs that were held wide open by the sex swing. Not asking for permission, she rubbed the mushroom head against her clit, causing little shocks of ecstasy. Placing his tip at the opening of her core, the thought of condoms didn't cross Sami's mind.

"Ah, ah, darling" as EJ stood in his place, not moving. "Do we need a condom? Are you on the pill and are you clean?" EJ asked.

"No, yes and yes." Sami answered quickly. "Ar-are you clean?" Sami asked in return.

"Of course I'm clean sweetheart. Your response is an excellent answer darling, I don't want any barriers between us. I want to feel your wetness surround me. Although I must confess, this first round is going to be rough, I'm not going to be gentle with you sweetheart."

"Ple-please Ejay..." Sami begged as she inched her opening towards the pink bulbous head of his moist shaft.

"Begging already. It's like music to my ears." entering her in one swift swoop.

"Ooooh..." cried Sami, molding herself to fit his girth.

EJ held onto both lower sides of the swing. Holding on tight, EJ couldn't help it, he needed to feel Sami all around him. Like a machine gun, EJ went off, thrusting in and out in fast rapid motions.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm." Sami mewled throwing her head back, from under EJ.

Looking down at Sami, EJ didn't stop his penetration. He kept going, in, out, in, out. EJ loved the way Sami's breast swayed up and down in sync with his rapid pumping. There were times when he thrusted so hard, the top of her breasts touched the tip of her chin.

"Yesss..." hissed EJ, as he felt Sami start to form little squeezes around him. He knew she was on a very thin line between reality and ecstasy. EJ continued his rapid rough pumping into Sami. Looking down at himself assaulting the shit out of Sami's saturated pussy, not knowing where he began and where she ended. Watching her canal touch the base of his shaft, letting his balls slap against her ass cheeks. He enjoyed the sound of his skin slapping against hers. He felt his own release approaching, but he was having none of that. He was going to hold out till the end of their debauchery.

EJ closed his eyes concentrating on punishing her with his meaty rod. "Make her cum four times." Kept replaying in his head. He mounted Sami once again. Holding onto the middle of her neck and taking hold of a fist full of hair. EJ held onto her tight, pulling her towards him with each thrust he pumped into her. EJ didn't pause or flinch, not once as he took her. Lightly biting each nipple and tonguing each one to sooth the pleasured pain. Sami erupted. Her insides ached with pleasure as ripples and ripples of bliss coursed through out the middle of her core and traveled all around her body. She wanted to wrap her legs around EJ, but the swing restricted her from doing so.

Sami screamed in pleasurable pain. "Shhhhiiiiittt eeeejay! Ooooh ahhhh."

Looking up at EJ in a daze, Sami still wanted more. His calloused hands roamed all over her body as he sucked the tip of her pink pebble into his mouth. Releasing the hard rosy peak.

Kissing her on her cheek, Sami turned her face to look him into his eyes, wishing that he'd kiss her.

EJ hovered his face above Sami's . His lips mere inches away. It looked like he was going in for a kiss, but his lips ended up near her ear. He whispered, "Now, onto orgasm number three." grinned EJ.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

View Full Image

Part 5

He whispered, "Now, onto orgasm number three." wickedly grinning.

EJ slowly took Sami's legs out of their slots one at a time., kissing each recently released ankle.

Still rocking a stone cold hard cock, EJ had Sami straddle him with her legs as he picked her up from the sex swing. Sami rocked her hips, she could feel EJ's bulbous head rub against her swollen folds and hitting her sensitive clitoris. His pink tip ignited a slow sensual sigh from her as he placed her onto her feet.

Turning her roughly around to face the swing. He stood behind her as his shaft grazed her firm butt cheeks. EJ bent down and whispered into Sami's ear. "I want you on all fours.

Sami automatically tried to drop to her knees, but EJ held her up before she could land. "No darling, not on the ground. Onto the swing." Placing both hands onto Sami's hips, EJ helped Sami onto the swing, letting her take position on all fours.

The only thing EJ focused on at the moment was Sami's pink vaginal orifice. "Oh Gawd, it's beautiful." Kissing the slit of Sami's moisten inner lips. Getting back into a standing position. "Tell me something sweetheart. Which pain would you prefer? Wooden paddle or leather whip? You have to choose one or the other, but all toys will be used before the night is through." Giving Sami's pale apple bottom a light slap, causing it to jiggle in all the right places.

"Oh, mmmmm. Oh EJ, whip." Sami whispered smirking, welcoming the little shock of pleasurable pain.

"Mmmmm hmmm, you like that Samanthar? You like the way I punish you?" Lightly fisting her blonde mane.

"Fuck yeah!" Sami was titillated.

Retrieving the leather whip, EJ gave Sami a light lashing against the middle of her spine, letting it travel down to her abandoned ass cheek.

"Do you trust me?" EJ asked as he whipped a firm lower cheek.

Hitching a breath and welcoming the pain. "Yes! Yes I do." arching her ass, exposing her pink opening.

EJ fingered her opening with his pointer and middle fingers and stroked himself, anticipating to enter her tight canal once again. "Good darling." growling as he used his fat tip to spank her slit.

EJ roamed his hand against her hips and landed on her belly, motioning for her to stand on her knees. He smoothed his fingers from one of her shoulder, to her elbow and down to her wrist. Straightening her arm back from behind her back, EJ placed her wrists into a tiny slot and strapped her wrist in.

"Oh, so that's what those are for." Sami thought to herself.

EJ followed up with placing her other arm in another identical slot. When he stood back to observe his work, he had a wicked smile plastered over his handsome face.

Sami was on her knees, with both arms pulled back, held by the swing's built in wrist straps. Her face and breast leaning forward, her ass arched up waiting for EJ to fill her.

"Ready for number three sweetheart?" Nipping and lightly biting a side of her round ivory derriere.

Nodding her head with excitement, Sami growled out "Mmmmm hmmm." eyes blinking rapidly, feeling EJ's monstrous shaft at her slit, slowly swallowing his thick head.

EJ took his time at the beginning of this round. He wanted Sami to enjoy the slow sensual throes of passion and perhaps she'll get the full experience in the near future.

His hips and adonis belt slapped against her round rear as he sped up his thrusting.

He would thrust hard into her twice, slap her pale smooth cheek, leaving red finger imprints that would last for a few seconds. He would then pump softly once, running his hand against the imprints to sooth the pleasured pain. With each stab of his gigantic cock as he pummeled her from behind, her nipples would graze the top strap of the leather swing.

EJ repeated these patterns over and over, until he wasn't able to hold out any longer. He felt like he was not going to be able to avoid euphoria. EJ grabbed hold of Sami's boney hips and pulled her back towards him as he pumped upwards, hitting Sami in her G-spot.

Sami screamed blissful mewls.

"Oooooh fuck yeah EJ! Fuck yes! Uuhhhh fuck me! Fuck me haaard! Mmmmm Gawd!" Cried Sami throwing her head back.

Sami wanted EJ to do devious things to her. "Eeeeejay, ple-please, cho-choke me, spank mm-me, pa-pull my ha-hair. Mmmmm.." laying her forehead with droplets of sweat on the top leather strap of the swing seat.

Closing his eyes and letting what Sami just said settle in his mind. He smiled at how his little personal assistant can be. Her requests made EJ stone hard, if that was even possible.

EJ mounted Sami's ass and went for her throat. Holding onto her lightly, but jackhammered into her hard. Burying his base in her canal.

"Ooh shit!" hissed EJ as he felt little ripples of her inner walls squeezing him tight.

Letting go of her neck. EJ followed Sami's wishes as he spanked her ass and reached over to her exposed clit and spanked her there. He rubbed the engorged nub in rapid circular motions.

Feeling Sami clench his rod, EJ didn't want Sami to reach her third orgasm just yet. He spanked her again. "No, no, no, sweetheart, you can't cum till I say so, darling."

Sami released a whinny moan, "Ple-please EJ." pushing her ass back towards him, so he'd hit her special spot once again. "I need tooooo..." Sami begged.

Fisting her blonde tresses, EJ pulled her head towards his, he licked her ear lobe in the process and growled. "Not until I break you."

Sami shed tears, as the pleasure was too much for her. "Eeh, heh, heh, please EJ, please let me cum!" Sami plead.

Taking pity on his beautiful creature, EJ held onto both ass cheecks spreading them out, so he'd be able to see her pussy gobble up his dick as he continue to jackhammer hard into her core.

"Now." hissed EJ and Sami erupted from within in.

With each thrust EJ pumped into her, he can see her gooey juices surround his pink veiny shaft. Looking at a thing of beauty, EJ entered her one, two, three more times and squirt his hot seeds inside of Sami's core. Marking her as his once again.

Pulling out his slowly flacciding dick, their mixed juices slowly drizzled out from her pink throbbing swollen lips. Fingering her insides and extracting some goo, EJ reached over to Sami's soft lips and brushed his saturated finger coating her mouth. "Suck." EJ commanded. Sami did as told. "Lick those pink pouty lips" came EJ's second demand. Her tongue ran in a circle licking up the juices from the surface of her lips. "Good girl." kissing her shoulder and neck.

EJ released Sami's wrist one at a time and repeated the same actions he had with her ankles, he kissed each wrist. "You smell so exquisite." inhaling her sexual scent.

Raising her arms above her head, stretching Sami still felt residual butterfly effects within her core. "Three down, one more to go!" Sami's inner self squealed. She felt a sharpe welcomed pain as she felt the paddle hit her hard on her buttock.

EJ held her by her slim torso against her backside and picked her up from the swing. He placed her onto her feet, letting his soft cock smooth over her bruised apple bottom. His little big soldier twitched feeling Sami's sweaty ass against him. "Samanthar dear, I'm going to need a few minutes before I can go another round with you." Confessed EJ, breathing hard as if he'd just ran a marathon.

"No rest for the wicked" Sami smirked wickedly. Dropping to her knees, she licked his bald testicle and took his puffy red headed tip into her hot awaiting mouth.

"Fuuuuck." EJ groaned in pleasure tossing his head back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

View Full Image

**Part 6**

Entangling his fingers with Sami's blonde locks, EJ helped Sami bob her head back and forth over his length. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Samanthar!". EJ groaned, feeling his cock grow thick and hard as he held Sami's head in place and thrusted into her mouth. "You are good, my darling. Actually scratch that, you're fucking fantastic. You and that mouth of yours." smiled a confessing EJ.

"Because you taste good." Sami mumbled, mouth full of dick.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, "Thank you my little erotic assistant, but that tongue of yours." praised EJ as a light shiver went up his spine and goose pimples broke over the top layer of his bronze skin.

Making her release his steel rod with a pop. "Would you like to be fucked again?"

"Is the sky blue?" Sami asked arching an eyebrow. "I want for you to fuck me more than anything." whispered Sami.

"Your wish is my command, malady." smirked EJ.

EJ picked Sami up from under her arms and had her stand straight. Looking down at her as he pulled her into him tight. Sami could feel his well endowed member rub it's pre-jizz against her milky white belly. Placing both hands at the end of where her ass cheeks meets her thigh, EJ picked her up and Sami automatically wrapped her legs around his lean muscled waist. Feeling his hard body against her, Sami bit onto his shoulder.

Chuckling at her actions. "My, my, I've got a feisty one on my hands." Getting lost in Sami's eyes. Wanting to kiss her, but not committing to the act as he was jerked back into reality. Sami rocked her hips, meshing her gooey juices against his skin.

EJ picked up the remote and walked back towards the sex swing with Sami still in his arms. EJ backed his ass into the swing with Sami straddling him. His hard cock slid up between her porcelain butt cheeks as he continued to get aquatinted with the seat of the swing.

With EJ between Sami's legs, using his very strong hands, he gripped Sami's hips so she'd stand up on her knees. He positioned the tip of his meaty stick at her slit and teased her quivering lips, sticking his tongue out to tease the rosy tip on her breast.

Sami threw her head back. "Ssshhiiit." Sami hissed, dropping herself slowly onto his stone hard member.

Biting down on his bottom lip hard after releasing her tight peak with a slurpy pop. "Mmmmmm... Samanthar, your insides, Oooh Gawd. Oooh..."

Spreading her legs a little further apart from his legs, this caused her wet pussy the ability to encase his full length. Sami stood still, getting reacquainted with EJ's full girth. She dropped further down, burying EJ into her canal, deeper. Placing both arms onto EJ's shoulders, Sami rose up and dropped down again. Eliciting a very long low growl from EJ. "Mmmmm hmmmm."

Smirking Sami grazed her nipples against his lightly hairy chest. "Well, well, we know who's a kinky one, don't we." looking up at Sami as she bounce up and down onto his stiff rod.

Sami felt that it wasn't enough, she felt out of rhythm. Placing both feet on top of EJ's muscular thighs and under her haunches, Sami used that leverage to continued to swallow EJ's monstrous cock with her folds.

Up, down, up, down, up, up , down, down, Sami kept repeating that rhythm "Fuck sweetheart, You. Are. Out. Of. This. World." annunciating each word as Sami continued to bounce. EJ smacked her ass cheek hard and grabbed a handful of ass, as he laid his head against the valley of Sami's bobbing tits. Tonguing a hard bud as he turned his head to the side.

"Suck it please EJ." Sami begged, feeling EJ's tongue pecking at her rosy nipple.

Finding it hard to create any suction, EJ held Sami still from bouncing. "Let the swing do it's job darling." with a couple of clicks onto the buttons of the remote, the swing started to move.

EJ found it as a perfect opportunity to suckle on Sami's abandoned teat, eliciting a hearty moan from within Sami's throat. The swing swung back and forth, with EJ holding Sami still. Each time the swing moved back towards EJ's backside, it caused Sami to incase and bury EJ testicle deep into her wet core. Once buried deep, Sami gyrated her hips letting the base of his veiny shaft rub against her aching clit, sending little electric shocks up Sami's canal.

"Aaahhhhh, yes, yes, yes." Sami groaned with approval, welcoming every sensation it created.

EJ flicked a couple of more buttons and the swing sped up. Fastening the pace. With just one look at how they were connected, watching EJ enter her repeatedly. Sami lost it. Her insides exploded, crying at how good it felt in the throes of passion, tears ran down her pale rosy cheeks.

EJ felt her walls tighten around his hard shaft. Not able to hold out for a second longer. Like a volcano, EJ erupted. Squiring his hot little seedy soldiers into Sami's clenching core.

Sami couldn't move, exhausted with her head buried in his neck, between his chin and shoulder.

EJ hugged her tight. Not recognizing what he was currently feeling. "Am I? Could I actually have feelings for this girl?"

Lightly pulling her head away from his neck by fisting her hair. He looked into her endorphin light blue orbs. Pulling her head towards his. EJ kissed Sami, opening his mouth and darted his tongue out dramanding that she'd give him access. Sami responded to his demand by giving him passage. Tongues twirling against each other, Sami let his tongue dominate hers, her insides were screaming. "OMG! OMG! He's kissing me!"

Both coming up for much needed air. Sami smiled triumphantly, but toppled over out of the swing and fell onto the carpeted floor, tired.

Gasping, EJ attempted to get up. "What in the devil? Samanthar sweetheart, what happened? Are you alright?" looking down at her.

Sami lifted her head up from the floor. "Never been better. Did you just kiss me?" still not believing that Mr. Hot stud Dimera had kissed her. "Oh yeah, we have an emotional connection!" Sami smirked thinking to herself as she fainted from the excitement.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

EJ couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature in front of him, on his bed. He kissed her lightly on the cheeks, for some reason he wanted to kiss her everywhere, especially her lips. Still shocked that he was able to boldly take her with no regrets.

"Wow she fainted! I fucked her till she fainted." EJ smirked to himself.

He found it pretty flattering. He's never done this before, sure he had a sex swing, wooden paddle and leather whip, but the wooden paddle and leather whip was for Chad, his younger brother. He said he needed the items for an independent film that he was making about bondage. Since DE has a partnership with one of the most famous sex shops in the world, the sex swing and accessories were a gift. It was considered as a "thank you" for signing a deal. EJ had no use for it, really. Although, when he found Sami roaming through his belongings, he had to have her. He's wanted her since the day he hired her, but couldn't admit it. He's never dated anyone really, but he has fucked before.

"Vivian, Edward." mumbled Sami, stirring.

"Sorry sweetheart, what?"

"Pretty wo-" Sami continued to mumble.

"Darling, I'm sorry I'm not understanding."

Sami opened her eyes slowly, "I said, I felt like Edward in Pretty Woman, you kissed me. Except I wasn't half asleep when you did." Sami sleepily giggled.

"Oh I see, I've seen bits and pieces of that movie." EJ chuckled. "I take it that I'm the prostitute?"

"Oh, I.-I didn't mean that you were a hook-er. I mean, I, oh, I don't know anymore. I'm dizzy." Sami stuttered trying to change the subject.

Laughing, "Sweetheart, it's okay I'll be the hooker." smiled EJ.

"Well, I don't know if I could afford you." Sami responded, smiling.

"Who said I would charge you darling." giving her a wink. EJ bent down and pecked her on the nose, but Sami lifted her head wanting a kiss as EJ pulled away. Sensing what Sami wanted, EJ wanted the same. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted Sami again.

EJ dipped his head down further and captured Sami's lips as she had wanted. Kissing her with full swollen lips, EJ slid his tongue passed his own lips, begging for passage into Sami's mouth. Sami obliged to his request and slid her tongue past her own lips skimming the top of EJ's taste buds, wrapping her tongue around the tip of his.

Sami could hear a low moan in the back of EJ's throat, she felt it on the palm of her hand that was flat against his chest. Releasing Sami's delicious lips, EJ started his way down her body. He gave large saliva ridden open mouth kisses from Sami's neck , towards the valley of her voluptuous breast and ended with the pointy tips of her globes. Sucking a pink bullet hard tip into his mouth, he created a strong suction with his hot gooey lips, all the while circling the aching peak with his long thick tongue.

Sami held EJ's head in place, at the tip of her sore teat with him latching on, with his full bronzy lips. "Ahhhh EJ oh Gawd, I don't know if I'll be able to live thought this." cried Sami. Wanting to have EJ inside of her again, but still dizzy and exhausted from all of the previous rounds. Tears drizzling down the corner of her eyes.

Releasing her with a slurpy pop, "Sweetheart." fisting a hand full of platinum blonde. "You absolutely can, and you absolutely will. What did I say when we first fucked hours ago?"

Looking Sami in the eyes, appointing her to think hard about their earlier tryst. "That you wouldn't take no for an answer." Sami moaned in a whisper.

"That's right young lady." Giving her other abandoned hard nipple a peck.

With her arousal boiling in the pit of her belly, Sami hissed when EJ paid full attention to her plump girls. "Oh lawd, EJ, how is it that your able to control me like you do?"

Lightly chuckling. "Well, you know. With a little bit of this." kissing her on the neck. "A little bit of that." running his thumb across her protruding nub from between her folds.

"Mmmmm hmmm, keep doing that EJ." closing her eyelids and rolling her eyes to the very back of her skull as her toes curled up.

Speaking while he kissed her lips. "Darling are you up for more foreplay? Or would you like for me to be inside you, right here, right now?"

"Ri-right here, ri- right no-now." Sami growled out her stuttering.

Lifting one of her ivory legs up and placing it on his shoulder, this movement opened sami wide, it welcomed his veiny pink shaft. EJ positioned himself at her opening. He first dipped his mushroom head into her canal to extract sticky juices, spreading it around her swollen folds to give them slippery friction, for her pleasure.

Placing his forehead against hers, looking deep into her baby blue orbs. EJ slowly entered Sami inch by aching inch.

"Samanthar, you feel so exquisite, like fine silk. I want to stay buried deep in you for all of eternity. You're so tight around me, I wouldn't be surprised of you snapped my dick into with how tight you are." as he thrusted into her slowly, finding a perfect rhythm for him to bump and grind to.

"Mmmmm Ejay..." rocking her pelvis to meet his thrusts. "Oh Gawd EJ, you're a coochie killer."

In mid thrust, EJ couldn't help, but laugh hard at what Sami said. "I'm sorry, what does that mean sweetheart?" speeding up his pumps, actually pounding into her. Causing her head to hit the headboard above his bed.

"Ouch." giggled Sami, causing EJ to pull them further down the bed, continuing his assault on her pink pussy. "Sorry darling, I should be more careful, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty head of yours."

Moving her leg from his shoulder, EJ had her plant both feet flat on the mattress. Lifting himself onto his knees, EJ took hold of Sami by her waist, lifting her ass off the bed. He set her ass right onto his legs, with his knees under her tail bone. He had her spread eagle, exposing her pink canal wide open to his stiff rod. EJ jackhammered into Sami, non stop.

Clutching onto white linen spread across his bed. "It means ex-actly what it means. You can mur-murder a pus-pussy with that stamina o-of yours. OMG, all of these rou-rounds, how are you able to do th-this? Either you've taken a good dose of Viagra or you're an Adonis with the power of fucking." Sami breathily stated, smiling. She could feel her back dip back into the mattress by the force of EJ's thrusts.

"What if I said it has to do with the person at the tip of my dick that makes me hard? What if I told you that I've been wanting a taste of your vagina since the first day I hired you?" pummeling into her, creating wet slapping sounds.

"Yo-You did?" touched by what EJ said, Sami cupped EJ's cheek. Looking into his hypnotic hazel eyes, Sami lifted her head up to attach her lips to his, smoothing her fingers against his stubbled chin.

"Mm hmm." EJ nodded his head as he released her reddish pink lips.

"More EJ, faster." Sami begged.

"Yes ma'am" climbing back on top of Sami as he placed her ass back onto the bed.

EJ spread Sami's legs wide open with her knees pointing outwards above her hips. He placed both hands on each knee to keep Sami spread eagle, opening her up for him. EJ stabbed her with is fat veiny cock. With each hard pump, EJ buried himself deep. He could feel her lower lips smack against the base of his stumpy dick, meshing her juices onto his happy trail. EJ could feel his tip hit that special spot within her. The one spot that will take Sami over the cusp, from reality to ecstasy. Euphoria is where EJ wanted to bring Sami to, he succeeded four times earlier, a fifth time was dead set on his mind.

EJ could feel Sami's body respond to his pumps. He could feel her body tense and jerk. "That's right darling, almost there sweetheart. You like that huh? I'm hitting you in the right spot aren't I?" smirking.

"Oooh lawd yes EJ, yes! Ooh, Oooh. Oh!" moaned Sami, she could feel little somersaults in the pit of her stomach, her core throbbed to be released.

EJ bent down fully mounting Sami, he let her bouncing teats hit his chin. He darted a tongue out, licking a tight peak before sucking it fully into his hot mouth.

Feeling his tongue torture her sensitive bud, Sami let go, her insides erupted with the best pleasure any human can imagine.

"Atta girl." cooed EJ, kissing her other smooth breast. He bit the full breast, lightly.

Hypnotized by Sami's body and it's hold on him, EJ knew that he would blow his load soon. EJ aligned his upper body against Sami's, straddling her head with his muscled forearms. EJ pocessed Sami's lips with his. He kissed her soft and sensually, but not able to hold the inner beast within him, he pounded and thrusted into her as he hungrily devoured her lips. His monster of a cock squirted his seeds in many directions within Sami's tummy.

As his body jerked and spasm on top of Sami, aftershocks of pleasure roam through Sami's. Battling each other for dominance with their lips, both decided to come up for air.

"Thank you." Sami whispered.

"For what?" EJ whispered back.

"For fucking me real good." rocking her hips against his.

"Let's call it love fucking, it wasn't all about just getting off for me Samanthar. I hope that you know that." admitted EJ, holding her baby blues to his hazel.

Sami smiled, but it soon turned into an expression of serious fear.

"What is it darling? Why are you so frightened?" questioned EJ, cupping one of her soft white cheeks with his hand.

"I... I have to pee." a wide eyed Sami revealed.

EJ roared with laughter at Sami's admission. "Go on darling. Go ahead and tend to nature." laying down onto the bed with his backside, he used both hands to prop his head up.

EJ love the view of Sami's apple bottom bouncing as she jogged towards the bathroom and closing the door shut softly.

"I can get used to this." smiled EJ, thinking to himself. He could hear a ringtone sounding off. Looking around, he knew it didn't belong to him. He saw a white iPhone in the middle of his room on his white carpet.

Speaking to himself. "Hmm, Samanthar must have dropped it in the midst of our lovemaking." EJ decided to pick it up for her. The phone screen lit up with a text message. It read "Can't wait for tonight honey. See you soon. Ralph." EJ blinked as he read the message over and over. "She has a boyfriend? A lover?" EJ thought to himself. "Fuck that, she's mine." growling to himself, he headed towards the bathroom.

EJ hastily opened the bathroom door. Sami was at the sink washing her hands with a smiled plastered over her beautiful face. With two strides, EJ had Sami with her ass backed up against the counter. With hard stare and in a cold tone. "Who the fuck is Ralph?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"Who the fuck is Ralph huh?" EJ roughly asked, blocking Sami's naked body with his. He had both hands on the counter next to Sami's hips pinning her ass up against the marbled counter.

"Wha- what?" Sami asked as her smiled slowly disappeared. Suddenly realizing that EJ had her iPhone in his hand while his face was a few breaths away from hers. "Does he mean my gay cousin Ralph that I'm suppose to meet up with?" Sami thought to herself. "No, EJ wouldn't go through my phone." Sami continued her thoughts.

"You have five seconds to explain to me who this Ralph imbecile is." EJ growled out. Pinning his hard stare into her soft baby blue eyes. "One, two, three." EJ started to count.

"I can't believe you went through my phone!" Sami finally spoke up, a small smirk forming on her lips. She realized that EJ was jealous. "Oh he's jealous, he looks amazingly hot all jeali." Sami thought to himself.

Cutting into his counting, EJ paused. "I would never result into snooping around your stuff. Your phone went off, I went to pick it up so I can give it to you. Ralph's message happened to pop up on your screen. Now tell me who the fuck he is or you'll suffer the consequences Samanthar. Answer me." fisting her blonde locks, grazing at her semi chapped lips, not fully committing to a kiss. He continued to count. "four, five."

When Sami still did not answer. She was frozen in place, fascinated that she had a very jealous Mr. Dimera in front of her. She was absolutely turned on, feeling gooey, sticky moister seep through her fresh swollen folds. Silence still in the air once EJ finished his counting, EJ picked Sami up and landed her ass on the smooth cold hard surface of his bathroom sink counter. Intoxicated by the smell of her sweet sensual arousal. EJ's eyelids dipped low, he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, his delicious flaccid cock started to stiffen and twitch by its own accord, almost standing at full attention.

"Gawd Samanthar," EJ whispered as he took in a full view of her voluptuous skinny body. He opened her legs wide as he got down on his knees. "Speak up or I'll torture that sweet little pussy of yours sweetheart." licking one of the creases of where Sami's fold meets her thigh, teasing her. Sami threw her head back, anticipating the sweet sensation of EJ taking her again with his long thick pointy tongue.

Sami couldn't and wouldn't answer EJ, she was too under his spell to say anything. Inching herself forward, widening her legs. She exposed her nub and pink canal further for EJ's viewing pleasure.

EJ took hold of both legs, sitting her butt cheeks at the very edge of the counter and had her place both milky tight thighs over his shoulders. "Mine." growled EJ and dipped his tongue into her opening that was melting with her juices.

With an open mouth suction, EJ thrusted his tongue in and out repeatedly into Sami's heat, causing her to shake and moan. He was going to fuck her real good with his tongue. He already marked her as his, but he wanted for Sami to be reminded that even though she might be leaving his bed to meet with this loser Ralph, she was going to do so with fatigue and aches. Every movement her body makes, little pleasure pains will remind her body, heart and soul who she belonged to.

Releasing his hold on her pink vagina as her gooey juices stretched between her lower lips to his. "Say it!" EJ demanded.

"Sa-say what?" Sami asked pinching her eyes closed shut. Not able to comprehend what EJ was demanding.

Jerking her to open her eyes with his hold around her thighs above his shoulders. "Say it now!" EJ growled out his demand.

"I'm yours." Sami moaned wanting EJ to resume his place between her legs.

Staring up at her not moving one bit. "And?"

Exhaling a high pitched moan, "I belong to you!" Sami practically screamed her admission.

Smiling a wicked grin, he resumed his stare at her moistened cunt. "perfect." EJ groaned out as he attacked her with his lips.

Traveling up her folds, EJ latched into her engorged nub as his fingers found a home within her opening. EJ alternated his ministrations on her. He'd thrust his long thick fingers into her, he'd then suck hard onto her nub. He would repeat those actions a couple of times before he'd suck and thrusted into at the same time. Repeating, over and over. He could feel Sami squeeze his fingers tight, he knew that she was about to hit a very rough patch of ecstasy.

With determination, EJ sucked a little harder around her clit. He used his tongue to strum around her nub as he continued his assault. Pumping his fingers harder into her. He wanted Sami to erupt and not forget this moment as she talks to the loser later on tonight.

Sami's innards exploded. Her body jerked and shaked as EJ wouldn't let loose with what he was doing to her body. He kept going, draining her fully from her body fluids.

Once he felt that Sami was spent, EJ let go. He stood up straight, but bent down placing his hands on each side of Sami's hips on top of the counter. He gazed into her eyes not blinking and holding her bliss filled stare, he then kissed her. Sami could taste herself on his tongue as they stood there battling each other. Her body was ready and willing for more, pulling EJ in to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

Releasing his lips Sami whispered as she kissed him on his neck and shoulder. "Ej, please take me to bed." in a begging tone

Pulling his head back and looking into her light blue colored eyes. "No."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

View Full Image

**Part 9**

Surprised to hear that word come out of his luscious thick lips. "Wha-what?" Sami asked. Knitting her eyebrows together, not quite understanding.

"I said no." EJ answered in a semi cold manner.

"What? Why?" Sami begged.

"Not until you break things off with this Ralph character." responded EJ.

"Oh he still thinks Ralph's my boyfriend?" Sami thought to herself. "EJ, I can't, bec-." Sami wanted to explain, but she was silenced by his thick finger against her lips.

"Oh, but you absolutely can and you absolutely will. You want to know why?" EJ asked, but didn't let her answer. Instead, he picked her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs tighter around his Adonis belt. He walked them back into his room. "You see. You will because if you don't, you see that swing hanging from my ceiling sweetheart?" looking at Sami to answer.

Sami nodded her head.

"Well if you don't end things with that chump, that swing up there will never see your delicate apple bottom again." smirked EJ, thrusting his hard rod between her folds. It looked like an imitation of a hotdog in a bun.

"And do you see the bed there?" EJ asked walking towards the bed that they've just occupied.

"Yes." Sami whispered with arousal spreading around in her core.

"Good, if you do not stop seeing that fucker, this bed here." as he tossed her onto it, flat on her back as he mounted her. "You'll never get the pleasure of clenching your fingers between my bedsheets again sweetheart, that's if you do not do as I say. Got that?" Lightly tugging onto her blonde mane, he wanted to make sure Sami understood.

"Yes." Sami groaned rubbing her sore vagina against his throbbing thick cock.

"Good. Now go." getting out of his mounting position.

"Huh? Now?" Sami questioned watching him get up and off of her.

"Time is a wasting darling. Go break things off now." EJ informed as he retreated to his bathroom, not giving her a chance to say edge wise.

"It's pretty hard to break up with a non existent boyfriend." Sami giggled to herself. "I do need rest though." Sami thought to herself as she got up and stretched. "Oooh my body is going to be sore." Sami thought to herself as she gathered her clothing.

Sami was dressed and ready to go, she just needed to get her iPhone from the bed and her purse from EJ's walk-in closet. Once she was in his closet, Sami bent down to pick up her purse. In the midst of picking her purse, she could feel hands in her hips and a hard cock up against her ass. Looking back she saw EJ behind her with a smirk.

"EJ, you scared me." Sami gasped, feeling tingles in the pit of her stomach. She had hoped that EJ changed his mind and wanted to take her again.

Holding onto her skirt clad hips, EJ pulled her ass towards his still stiff hard cock and thrusted against her twice before straightening her into a standing position. "You're still here." stated EJ from behind, roaming his hands from her hips, up to her lean torso and cupping her full tender breasts. EJ could feel her soft peaks slowly turn into hard pebbles as his fingers sought them out.

EJ used one of his breast occupied hands to take hold of her tiny chin in between his thumb and pointer and tilted her head to face him from behind. He licked her lower lip before entrapping her mouth with his in a scorching sensual make out session as his hands continued to roam her body and teats. His hard steel aligned itself between her ass cheeks above her skirt.

Letting go of her lips, but still holding her in place. "Go. Go now and break it off. Come back to me when you're done. You got that young lady?" Deeply looking into her eyes with his hypnotizing stare.

"Ye-yes." Sami stammered.

"Excellent, I'll be waiting here for you. I might be patient now, but trust me darling. I can only be patient for so long. I'll come after you if I have to." holding her soft body against his hard form, sending a shiver up and down Sami's spine.

"I should tell him now that Ralph is my cousin." Sami thought to herself, enjoying the hold that EJ had on her. She felt his hand against her throat holding her into his body. "Oh, but do I need the rest!" Sami continued her thoughts to herself.

"I'll end things." Sami whispered.

"Good girl." trapping her lips once again.

Minutes after dominating Sami's lips, EJ let go. "Go." smiling, giving her plump butt cheeks a light slap. He guided her down the staircase and walked her to her car. He opened her door for her and pulled her into another searing kiss and sent her off. "Don't disappoint Samanthar." EJ thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to retreat back into his room.

-  
The bell above the door chimed as Sami walked into the Brady pub. She could see her cousin Ralph in one of the booths in the back. He waved an overzealous wave to catch Sami's already attention. Sami gave a weak wave and walked towards the booth.

"OMG Sami, that skirt is so hot. Does it come in my size?" Ralph gushed.

Laughing, "Ralph, I didn't know you crossed dressed." giving her cousin a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I try things at least once in a life time. I've got the hips." laughing out loud as he gyrated his hips while seated.

Throwing her head back in a fit of laughter. "Ooh ouch."

"Are you okay Sami?" Ralph asked with concern.

"ooh yeah better than ever." as her mind flashed back to the reason she was hurting. She envisioned EJ taking her from behind as he had her strapped onto the sex swing. "I have to tell someone." confessed Sami.

"Mmmmm sweetie, do tell." Ralph encouraged.

"Do you remember me telling you about my boss?"

"The hottie with the body? With a hint of brittish? I soo remember you mentioning him." Ralph placed both elbows on the table and hands underneath his chin, giving Sami his full attention.

"Yeah him, we had sex!" sequeled Sami as the corner of her lips rose up to the corners of her eyes in a wide smile. Her body froze as she could sense someone watching her though. Sami looked around till she caught a handsome face staring at her through the pub's window. She could see him, standing there staring at her. With a huge smirk on his face, telling her to end what he perceived as a relationship.

Looking at the direction that had Sami's attention. "Mmmm mmmm Mmmm, is that him child? Oooh wee, break me off a piece of that! Well, just as long as you know his you know what isn't a crooked. LOL!" Ralph confessed, curving his fingers in a crooked form.

"Its straight like an arrow, but Ralph, I need a favor." Sami turned her attention back to Ralph.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to slap you and storm out. Rain check?"

Understanding what his cousin meant. "Ah okay, but not too hard please and you owe me! You better hook me up with your boy Lucas."

"Deal." Sami responded. She pulled her had back and slapped him square in the cheek. She looked back and saw EJ smile the widest smile she's ever seen on him. He winked at her and walked away.

"Thank you so much Ralph. Consider Lucas yours, dear cousin." as she got up and hugged him.

"Bye sweetie." Ralph called behind her.

Sami turned and blew a kiss at him as she walked out of the Brady pub. Sami felt her phone vibrate. She pulled her iPhone out of her purse and read the message.

"Come ova right after Samanthar. Hope that you're hungry since you had to cut that dinner date short.

EJ Dimera."

Sami smiled, he wanted to see her immediately. She wondered if he felt the same way as she did, she wanted more and more of him each passing moment. Sami jumped into her car and sped off to EJ's.

-

Sami walked into the Dimera mansion and took two steps at a time to get to EJ's wing. She touched the hallway walls, steadying herself. She felt a little faint from all the love fucking, she didnt get the chance to get a bite to eat when she was at the Brady pub. She stood there taking a breath. Her phone in her hand vibrated again.

"Please come to my room at once." EJ had texted her once again.

Standing in front of EJ's bedroom door, Sami inhaled, her body felt her arousal spike within her blood stream. Her body anticipated what EJ might have in stored for her. She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted the metal item, opening the door to her paradise.

Sami's breath caught in her throat, shocked at what was before her. The room was lit with candles, rose pedals were scattered all around. EJ was in the middle of his room, he was on a fur carpet, naked with pieces of chocolate all across his stiff cock and tight torso.

"Come hither darling." using his finger to motion for her to join him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

There was no need for EJ to summon Sami twice. Sami threw her purse onto one of EJ's drawers and got on all fours. With a very seductive smile, Sami crawled her way to EJ.

EJ was propped up by a couple of fluffy pillows allowing him to sit up while his thick hard shaft stood on display with chocolate bits surrounding his long member.

"I hope that you're hungry darling, I had my cook fix us a scrumptious dinner, but we're starting with dessert first." EJ stated, winking as Sami descended slowly towards his hard body. "I am dying to have you once again." revealed EJ.

"I can't wait to have you... I'm my mouth." Sami smirked as she looked at his mushroom head, all the while licking her lips. "oh Gawd, you're so hard. How do you do that?" Sami moaned looking at the pre-cum drizzling out from the engorged tip.

"I just think about fucking you hard with your tits hitting your chin each time I thrust into. That's how I get so hard." EJ whispered groaning.

Sami took hold of EJ's veiny shaft and licked its head. EJ ran his fingers through Sami's shiny curly blonde locks. Lightly fisting the small amount of hair within his grasp. "Ah ah, darling. Pulling her face close to his. I would like to see your gorgeous pair of tits." running his hands over her chest, palming each breast turning its soft nipples into hard peaks. "Now darling, or that shirt will become non existent in two seconds." EJ informed locking his eyes with hers and giving her a hard peck on the lips.

Both inhaling much needed air, Sami sat back on her haunches and practically tore her blouse open. EJ automatically reached out and pulled each of her pink lacy cups down, revealing hard pink sharpe pebbles. EJ licked both of his thumbs, then went onto thumbing and pinching each peak, meshing his gooey saliva onto her hard buds.

He then skimmed his fingers across Sami's flat stomach, dipping into her black skirt. He seeked out her plump, sore clitoris. Using his pointer and middle finger, he rubbed her in that very sensitive area. Sami threw her head back as EJ had his way with her. "ooooh dear lawd!" Sami moaned.

Sami took EJ's lengthy cock into her tiny hands, she stroked him with a firm hold. Hearing EJ's harmonious mewls, Sami bent down and picked up a piece of chocolate with her mouth. Sucking the delectable treat into her mouth, leaving it in the cavity of her mouth. The solid piece melted. Once it felt like chocolate syrup consistency, Sami bent down and took EJ's bulbous head into her hot mouth. Coating EJ's steel rod with chocolate sauce. Sami loved the combination of EJ with a hint of dark chocolate. Sami tongued her way from the opening of EJ's veiny mushroom head to stump of his shaft, causing EJ's long muscled body to tremor with pleasure.

Sami couldn't take it anymore, she decided to gobble his hardness into her wet mouth. She deep throated him till his tip hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag a little, but she still held him there for what seemed like minutes.

"Mmmm Samanthar, damn!" exhaled EJ, closing his droopy long lashed eyelids, giving a light thrust upwards into Sami's mouth. Sami bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, letting the thick head hit the back of her throat each time, causing her to dry heave. The last time she bobbed down, she stood in that position for more than a minute. Coming back up for air, she released EJ's member with a slurpy pop, leaving a trail of stringy spit from his pink shaft connecting to her lips. "Fuck Samantha! That fucking mouth of yours." hissed EJ.

EJ grabbed Sami by the back of her head, bring her lips to his. He kissed her, but his kiss this time wasn't of dominance or to battle. His kiss this time was more of need. He needed Sami, "Fuck, I'm in too deep." EJ thought to himself. "But I can't help what the heart wants and I want her." EJ continued his thoughts.

Encouraging EJ to release her swollen red lips, Sami bent her head back down, wanting to trap EJ's rock hard cock into her mouth once again, but he stopped her. "If you continue, I'll burst in your mouth, I want to be inside you, now." demanded EJ.

Sami smirked seductively as she continued to bend down, she licked a plump testicle and took another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Enjoying the idea of tasting a chocolate coated Sami had EJ's cock twitch left and right. Not able to take it any longer. "Ride me now, please Samanthar." begged EJ, helping her bunch her skirt up to her waist and pushing her thong to the side.

Surprised that he was pleading, Sami cleared all the chocolate goodness off of EjJ's body and straddled EJ within seconds. Looking into his hypnotic hazel eyes, Sami searched for what EJ really wanted. Was his stone cold facade slowly dwindling? Is he capable of being a gentle soul?" Sami thought to herself, but either way, she wanted to kiss him. She desired it.

EJ kissed his way up from Sami's neck to her lips. Attacking her lips in an instant. Sami welcomed EJ with an open mouth kiss. Letting the melty goodness drip from her mouth into his.

EJ took hold of Sami's hips and lifted her up a bit, positioning his tip at her opening. He helped guide her hips, helping her wet heat to encase his too big of a dick into her.

Sami sat with him in her for a few seconds, she rotated her hips to enjoy EJ's girth stretch her. Placing both hands onto EJ's chest, she started to ride him like the beast that he is. She rode him with her own rhythm though. She first began with lifting herself up and then dropping down onto his hard length, having him dig into her as deep as he could. She would gyrate her hips forward and backwards, rubbing her juices against the base and balls of his shaft. She repeated these steps a few times in a row and then alternated from one to the other, extracting long sensual moans and groans from EJ as he threw his head back with a giant smile on his face

Opening his eyes, EJ picked up a piece of chocolate pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger, letting it melt into gooey sweetness. He licked his thumb holding Sami's eyes to his, he then lifted his fingers to Sami's mouth. Without any type of hesitation she latched her luscious swollen lips to his stocky finger. Bobbing her head up and down, mimicking her movements from before when she had given him head as she bounced up and down on his solid shaft.

EJ couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel himself stab into her, hard and fast. He rolled them over so he would be able to mount her. This movement caused Sami to squeal and giggle, loving the feeling of EJ's hard body on top of hers. He pummeled her as she stood underneath him, not having any mercy on her wonderful milky white body. EJ could feel his release approaching, but he had to make sure Sami got hers before he would be complete. He latched onto a plump pink nipple and sucked hard as he used his hand to rub Sami against her throbbing nub, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Sami.

Sami could feel a lighting of pleasure hit her core and seeped moister from her canal as EJ continued to thrust. EJ loved the feeling of Sami's PC muscles squeezing the life out of his thick, long dick. Giving much needed friction that he craved, EJ burst from below. He spat his seeds from the opening of his bulbous head. EJ released Sami's hard nipple from between his lips and kissed her. They made out for minutes as EJ made sure to empty himself within her as much as possible. Feeling the last of his soldiers extract from him, EJ released Sami's lips. He inhaled their mixed scent of sex. He held her gaze.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way. You know that, right? If I have, I want to say that I'm sorry." nuzzling her nose with his and pecking her softly on the lips.

"Na-no, you didn't. Whatever you did, I wanted you to." Sami responded with a soft smile.

EJ smiled at what Sami revealed. He pushed back little sweaty strands of hair from her forehead and placed his hand behind her neck, wrapping his other arm from around her waist. He pulled Sami into a hard hug.

"Thank you." EJ whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome." Sami whispered back.

"What would you like to do now my darling?"

"I would-" Sami was interrupted as her stomach produced a very loud growl.

Causing both to chuckle hard.

"Dinner it is." as EJ pulled a metal tray from beneath his huge bed.

"Chow time!" squealed Sami, with a huge smile displayed across her face. Her eyes brightened when EJ revealed what they were having for din din.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

View Full Image

**Epilogue**

Three Years Later

Sami looked at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled the bodice of her wedding dress up to cover her firm plump breast. She heard her door open. She thought it was her maid of honor coming back with her much needed Snapple drink, but a tall figure appeared, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Sami turned gasping and bugged eyed. "EJ, what are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here at all." exclaimed Sami covering up her cleavage with her bare arms. EJ was silent as he looked over Sami's thin porcelain body, looking like a man who has been without water for years, thirsty and desperate to quench his thirst. He circled around Sami, like a shark to it's prey.

"I will have you before you get to say I do. " promised EJ.

"Na-no, you can't. You-you're not sup-suppose to be in here." stuttered Sami.

"I do not care." pulling the bodice to her gown as her breast popped out into the semi cold air, hardening under his gaze. Triumphantly smiling. "Do you really think this wedding will stop me from taking you?" EJ questioned Sami as he palmed one of her teats. He nuzzled her neck, eliciting a long moan from Sami. "I will have you in your last moments as a single woman. Your fiancé is a very lucky man my darling. Some might say a fool in love." licking her neck and pepper kissed from her neck down to her chest and tongued a hardened red nipple. "I'm lucky to have him too." Sami whispered a moan.

Sami wanted to push EJ's head away, but his hold on her even to this day made it very hard for her to deny. She held him tight to her breasts as he latched onto her sensitive bud. Sami growled out her approval as he pushed the rest if her dress down, moving his head to her other abandoned globe.

Stepping out from middle of her wedding gown with EJ still attached to her sensitive hard nipple. Sami had on a lacy light blue bridal garter, wrapped around her thigh as her something blue and baby soft pink lacy thong. EJ skimmed his fingertips across her bare legs, traveling up to her hips. He pulled the front of her thong down and grazed her pink nub with his thumb all the while he continued his assault on her firm perky teat.

Releasing her savory pebble with a loud smooching sound. EJ picked Sami up, cave man style and brought her over to one of the elegant couches within her dressing room and deposited her there, softly.

"I need to stuff my face with your ambrosia." stated a hungry EJ looking at her panty clad vagina. He could see droplets of her juices running down her inner thigh. He knew that she wanted this just as much as he needed it. Dropping to his knees and separating her legs in a spread eagle position. EJ dipped his head low, but was stopped by Sami's tiny hand covering her pink lipped pussy.

"No EJ, the ceremony is going to start in twenty minutes, we're not going to have enough time." Sami cried. "I need for you to fuck me now." Sami begged inching her folds forward.

EJ smiled at Sami's admission, he loved hearing Sami beg, especially if it was to fuck her brains out. "I would like nothing more than to feel your insides." unbuckling his slacks and pushing the material along with his boxers down, without any difficulty. Sami reached out and worked on the lower buttons of his shirt, while he worked the top buttons. Sami stroked his hard shaft a few times, kissed the head and let go as EJ pushed her back lightly. He positioned himself between her Christian Louboutin clad legs. Using his tip and running himself against her juice dripping slit.

Knowing that they didn't have enough time, EJ pumped hard and fast into Sami's core. Sami moaned and screamed each time EJ thrusted into her. Her body inched back further and further by each powerful thrust EJ produced.

"Oooh lawd and all mighty EJ, oh Gawd, fuck! Oh right there, Oooh, hhhymph." Sami encouraged as EJ pummeled her like an automatic machine gun, going off in rapid successions. . EJ loved hearing Sami pant, cry and moan. It was like hearing a symphony, just plain beautiful.

EJ and Sami kept thrusting towards each other, making sure their eyes connected with each mighty pump. EJ would thrust forward as Sami would meet his thrusts with her own.

"Mmmm Samanthar, this feels like the first time I took you. Your willingness to get fucked silly has me wanting to spill my hot seeds into you. What would your husband to be think if you were with child?" EJ questioned.

"I'm not sure." Sami panted. "If I was to be impregnated by you, at least my child would inherit your power." Sami continued smirking, envisioning what their child would look like. Just the thought of EJ planting his seeds in her made her stomach flutter. Sami could feel her body tense, she knew her release was underway.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, EJ. Oh ggaaawd!" Sami cried out in pleasure.

"That's right darling, let it out baby." EJ whispered, pinching her hard pink nipple and rubbing his rough thumb against her sore clit, all the while he continued to assault her swollen sore folds.

EJ bent forward and clamped his lips against her neck and sucked hard, marking her as his.

"Oooh Eeejay, no. People will see the hickey." Sami begged.

"I don't care. Fuck em." EJ responded as he continued his suction.

An all mighty body spasm hit Sami's inside as she heard EJ's carelessness with what people thought. It turned Sami on more than ever to hear EJ walking to the beat of his own drum.

"Aaahh, oooo-" Sami wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs as her body shook, but was interrupted by a knock.

Both frozen in place by the sound. A second knock came.

"Sami, why is the door locked? I have your Snapple." her maid of honor Tamara spoke through the door.

Sami looked at EJ and mouthed "oh my Gawd, what do I do?"

"Tell her to go away." EJ mouthed back, he continued his pumping. He was on a mission, he wanted to make sure Sami got to ride out her ecstasy train.

With each pump EJ's base and balls slapped against Sami's folds and ass. She was having a hard time answering Tamara.

"Um I-I'm here." pump, "Da-do you th-think" pump, " you wa-would" pump, "be able to g-get" pump, " me a muff-muffin?" pump, "I'm star-ving." stuttered Sami, speaking through the door, riding out her ultimate orgasm. She bit onto her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming.

"Um okay." Tamara replied, walking away from the door. They could hear her heels click clak with her departing form.

"Mmmmm!" Sami cried out her moan, finally being able to enjoy the sensation she was feeling.

EJ loved the look of Sami underneath him as ripple of pleasure soared through her bloodstreams, causing her inner lips to clamp and squeeze his thick stiff cock. He could feel the sac of his balls tighten as his own ecstasy train arrived, having him spill his hot sticky soldiers inside her. Sami rotated her hips and inched herself back and forth, emptying EJ for all his worth.

EJ collapsed on top of Sami as he emptied the last of his seeds. "You're amazing." looking into her light baby blue eyes. He pulled her into a searing kiss. He wanted to stay in this position forever, in each other's embrace.

EJ felt Sami lightly push at his shoulders. Releasing her luscious lips."EJ, you have to go." whispered Sami as she pecked him on his nose. "I still need to get ready for the ceremony."

Exhaling with a frown. "Fine." pecking her on the lips and withdrawing himself from her canal. He could see a slow stream of his seeds escaping from within her core. She reached for tissues, but was stopped by EJ.

"Don't wipe yourself. I want you to walk down the isle to the alter, to meet your future husband with my seeds traveling down your legs. I find that quite exhilarating."

"I-I can't." Sami responded, surprised.

"You will not deny me of my wants Samanthar. You know the consequences." smirked EJ, getting dressed.

"Yes." whispered Sami pinching her eyelids shut. Picturing what EJ would do to her.

EJ helped Sami get up once he was dressed. He helped her step into her wedding dress and righted her bodice so she would look appropriate for the occasion.

Holding onto Sami's hand and leading her to the locked door. "Don't disappoint." EJ spoke as he unlocked and opened the door, staring into Sami's eyes.

Sami nodded in agreement as EJ walked out the door, but he turned abruptly and kissed her hard onto her lips. The peck was so strong, it caused Sami's head to almost snap back by its force. Pulling his head back, EJ smiled and winked as he turned around again to leave.

Sami covered her kissed lips with her hand as she closed the door slowly, smiling.

-

The music played as Sami was escorted down the isle by her father. Sami could see the back of her groom's head through her veil. As she reached the alter, she could feel little trickles of tears spilling from the corner of her eyes. She was happy.

"Please face each other." requested the priest.

Sami turned to face her groom as EJ turned to face his bride smiling. He lifted the thin veil to reveal a very happy teary eyed Sami.

THE END.

AN: I believe I'm going to focus on "I Promise I'll Find You" for a while before I start posting my new fic. Thank you again guys. Feedback/comments make Etta a very giddy Girl tee hee!


End file.
